Lección en broma
by zero003
Summary: Lincoln Loud en sus treces años edad tiene una gran preocupación dentro 10 días, ya que 1abril su hermana mayor cumplirá su amenaza del año anterior, en busca de una forma de poder escapar de su penuria en el parque su tropieza con joven, ¿Cuál decide ayudarlo en su problema? Pero será capaz de ¡hacerlo!


Leccion en broma.

"dialogo en personaje"

(pensamiento de los personaje)

disclamer de Loud house a sus respectivos dueños y un personaje invitado para este One shot.

Nuestro querido peliblanco camina en el tranquilo parque de ciudad pensante en un plan capaz de sobrevivir a fatídico día apocalisibromamargendo, mientras más piensa menos puede encontrar una solución a su problema, tanto en su pensar que no se fija en su caminar tropezando con un joven 17 piel clara, pelirrojo, vestido con una camiseta blanca con manga roja, pantalones azules holgados y zapatillas negras.

"Disculpa" exclama Lincoln apresurado y alterado.

"Tranquilo pero ¿estás bien?" responde joven tranquilo a la vez observa al chico alterado.

"Si, si, estoy bien" contesta Lincoln con prisa para seguir su camino.

"Espera, chico, no conozco este pueblo, ¿me podría ayudar?" pide pelirrojo deteniendo a Lincoln.

Nuestro protagonista lo piensa un momento antes de relajarse y ayudar el chico, ambos jóvenes salen del parque aprovechando día Lincoln le muestra toda la ciudad de Royal Wood, recorriendo el centro comercial, tienda juego, centro, la hamburguesería eructo y otro lugares de la ciudad hasta llegar la gasolinera de Flipps, el joven pelirrojo como muestra de agradecimiento le invita un batido, donde ambos toman a fuera de la tienda.

"¿Ahora te siente mejor?" pregunta pelirrojo relajado un tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"En realidad si, gracias, aunque no resuelve mi problema" responde Lincoln sonriendo mas relajado.

"umh, disculpa por presentar mi nombre es Andy, tal vez si me dice tu problema pueda ayudarte" ofrece pelirrojo mirando con atención.

"mi nombre Lincoln sería bueno escuchar tu opinión" accede el peliblanco.

Después de 45 minutos de explicación de cómo una de sus 10 hermana era una aspirante a comediante apasionada y como esta se vuelve total mente demente en el día de las bromas, convirtiendo su hogar una casa de trampa para bobo, eh incluso de como el año anterior logro invertirle la broma en un motel que había tomado para la broma para toda la familia, esta juro como este año dejaría caer sobre él, la mayoría de la bromas preparadas debido aquellos ha estado sumamente estresado debido a ellos, Andy escucho cada detalle sumamente interesado a la vez sorprendido de como este chico tenía 10 hermanas, si apenas él podía tolerar a su hermana mayor no se imaginaba estar en medio de 5 mayores y 5 menores, después de terminar su bebida sale de pensamiento.

"Primero Whoo con tu familia" comenta Andy.

"Hehe, gracias creo" acepta Lincoln apenado rascando detrás de la cabeza.

"Segundo ¿no crees que tu hermana tiene mucha libertad?" pregunta Andy objetivo.

"Bueno así es mi familia, hemos hecho mucha locura pero de cierta forma nos la arreglamos para evitar los problema" responde Lincoln con honestidad

"Tercero si puedo ayudarte, a superar este dilema pero debe seguir mis indicación ¿de acuerdo?" ofrece Andy sumamente serio.

Sin más acepta nuestro protagonista acepta la ayuda del pelirrojo, haciendo que cada uno vuelva a su hogar, a la mañana siguiente Andy contacta con Lincoln para prepararlo para el día, después de guiarlo nuevamente por la ciudad nuestro pelirrojo le explica que lo entrenara para descubrir, detectar y desmantelar bromas los próximo 7 días, iniciando en buscar un lugar para prepararlo, es joven adolescente le ofrece la vieja mansión embrujada, después de darle una buena mirada, joven adulto aprueba el lugar, ya con el lugar van hacia el centro comercial para comprar los materiales, desde ese punto nuestro pelirrojo indica que vuelva a casa siendo ya las 3 de la tarde y que lo volvería a ver mañana después de mediodía en la mansión.

Una vez en casa nota como su familia poco a poco se prepara para día de las bromas, manteniendo su confianza en su nuevo amigo decide tomar las cosas con calma, cosa que pasa desapercibida para resto de la familia.

Para Lincoln Loud que siete día con tal Andy lo lograría volver en alguien totalmente detallista y atento al peligro, las primera ronda fueron bromas simples a nivel de su hermana Luan antes de día de las broma, la segundo día le recordó cuando su hermana uso a su amiga Ronnie Anne y el tercer día apenas logros salir ileso, el cuarto día Andy le explico los mecánicos, marañas para resolver cualquier trampa y artimaña, así siguieron los siguiente dos días en intento resolución pasar las terrible mansión poco a poco el vínculo de los chicos se fortifico.

"Estas listo para sobrevivir a lo que sea" aprueba Andy sonriendo con orgullo una vez en sala de la mansión tomando un soda en el sofá.

"Gracias, pero que ¿hay de mañana?" cuestiona Lincoln descanso en el sofá individual.

"Es necesario descansar, por cierto ¿te gustaría acabar para siempre el día de la broma de tu hermana o hacer mas suave?" pregunta Andy mirando su soda con interés.

"¡CLARO!" responde Lincoln entusiasmos por la idea de su amigo.

"Le tengo planeado una broma algo extrema pero es tu decisión si la ejecutamos" revela Andy ocultando su mirada sonriendo con malicia pura.

Antes repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo a Lincoln le recorre un escalofrió por toda su columna haciendo preocupar por su familia, acabando con su entusiasmo inmediato tomando esto con suma seriedad.

"¿Saldrá alguien herido o perjudicado? Andy" pregunta peliblanca mirando cualquier detalle de mentira.

"No, escucha mi broma y mañana dime tu decisión" responde pelirrojo sin duda.

Después explicado su broma Lincoln no dio su respuesta inmediata en realidad quería pensar bien su decisión sobre esto ya que la broma de su amigo aunque no es dañina podría afectar a toda su familia ya que estos no estaría involucrados, sin darse cuenta había llegado a su hogar, siendo todavía 3 de la tarde nota el habitual caos familiar, después de haber cenado decide probar un último intento probar a su hermana mayor en tomar ese día con más calma.

Una vez que ingresa a la habitación de sus hermanas Luan y Luna este no encuentra a su hermana roquera posible que este saliendo con su amiga, haciendo la cosa de forma privada viendo como esta esta puliendo su muñeco de ventriloquia el señor coco aprovecha la ocasión.

"Luan, ¿tiene un momento?" pregunta Lincoln tocado el marco de su puerta.

"Claro Link pasa" responde Luan con una sonrisa.

Una vez dentro cierra la puerta para tener mayor privacidad para evitar que resto de sus hermanas escuchen.

"¿Qué necesita Link?" pregunta Luan curiosa con su hermanito.

"Te quería pedir si podías bajar el nivel de tus bromas en día de los inocente" pide Lincoln sumamente serio

"Haha, Lincoln, tsk, Lincoln, eso no para nada posible tengo muchas bromas preparadas para ti" revela Luan riendo con burla junto maliciosa mirada.

"en serio de te lo pide Luan" suplica su hermano.

"oh mi querido Link, el año anterior tú me hiciste un daño en mi orgullo como bromista a revertir mi broma en mi contra" mantiene su actitud burlona ignorando como su hermanito resiste la gana de exclamar.

"recuerda Link si te mete con la reina rodaran cabeza jeje ¿entiende?" Amenaza Luan ríe sonriendo superioridad.

"Bien si esto es lo que quieres" finalizan Lincoln saliendo de la habitación bajo la burlona de su hermana.

(Espero que esto funcione) piensa Lincoln enviado un mensaje afirmación a su amigo Andy.

El mal fama día había en la casa Loud las hermanas Loud había convencido a su hermana menor lisa junto a los padre de usar el bunker refugio exceptuando a Lincoln que siguió como si fuera un día normal, gracias al entrenamiento de Andy paso sin dificultad las jugarretas frente las narices de la castaña a cada paso que da logra evitar cada broma lanzada por su hermana justo después de haber comido su almuerzo se dirigió a su habitación cuando en intento de Luan de tirar una tarta de pie merengue que fallas pero aun asi activa otras de las jugarreta de la bromista haciendo caer a Lincoln desde primer piso contra mesa a junto al teléfono.

Silencio rodeo la casa tanto Luan como su familia había visto su caída algunos gracias a las cámaras de seguridad de Lisa otro por presenciarlo en persona, Luan había caído en shock por el golpe que había recibido su hermanito preocupada se asoma por la escalera para ver como su camisa naranja comienza a tornase roja.

"¡AAAAAHHHH LLLIIIINNNCCCOOOLLLNNN!" Grita Luan aterrada.

El grito resonó por toda la casa incluso resto de la familia había salido de su refugio para ir ayudar a su hijo y hermano. Por el frente cierto chico moreno había llegado por un encargo de su mejor amigo y hermano de otra madre Clyde Mcbride que al escuchar el grito se apresura en ir ver la situación de su mejor amigo ignorando la posible bromas oculta de la chica de freno, al abrir la puerta de entrada en cuenta como la desesperada hermana Loud intenado de revisar a su hermano manchado su mano de un color escarlata, pero por el dolor este continua sacudiéndose.

"Luan, ¿Qué diablo paso?" pregunta Clyde asustado.

"Aaaahhh no sé, fallo una de mis bromas y cayo, por favor Clyde busca ayuda" explica Luan asustada y angustiada.

En menos de un minutos ingresa resto de los integrantes Loud alterado preocupados en cuando Clyde se mantiene concentrado llamar a emergencia, mientras las hermanas menores comienza a llorar al ver a su hermano en ese estado, resto de las mayores trata de calmar, exceptuando de Lynn Jr. Que separa a la comediante del cuerpo de su hermano explotada por la furia, en cambio Luna intenta de separar su pelee con ayuda de su padre, en cambio Rita trata de calmar a bebe de la familia.

En poco minutos una ambulancia había estacionado frente a la casa del cual baja un joven pelirrojo junto a otro señor que lo acompaña con una camilla de rueda, rápidamente ambos enfermero se encarga de ingresa de tomar al joven peliblanco con prisa a ver la gran cantidad de sangre en la ropa de inmediato sujetaron al joven para subirlo a la camilla llevarlo a la ambulancia, ya la gente del vecindario había salido por la conmoción de la sirenas, curiosa de suceso, pero sin espéralo una de la bromas de luan había vuelto activar a los enfermeros, dejado libera una descontrolada camilla que todos los presentes observan al cruzar la calle hay una triturado de madera, todos los presente observan impotente como la camilla pasa de largo por la parte trasera de la ambulancia y sigue para ver cómo esta choca con la triturado dejado caer algo en su cauce dejado una gran machan roja plasmado frente el parabrisas de un auto.

Tanto familia como amigo y gente presente gritan horrorizados, llenado la calle de gritos, desmayo y sollozos por tan trágico desenlace, mucho regresa a su casas asustados e impactados, pero la familia Loud apenas queda congelados en la entrada de su casa con un mar de lagrima en sus ojos. Bromista solo puede repartir una sola palabra una y otra vez lo siento, continuo.

"hahaha, HAHAHA" risa escandalosa del enfermero pelirrojo llama la atención de la familia.

"¡TU DE QUE MIERDA TE RIES!" grita furia Luan antes la burla de la muerte.

Esta no recibe respuesta inmediata solo observa la sonrisa sarcástica del chico que ayuda a su compañero que está igualmente confundido. Sin más se dirige hacia la ambulancia para apoyarse en ella mientras la familia Loud se acerca molesta.

"no de nada en especial, Luan Loud, solo disfruto de la ironía de una mala broma" responde chico sonriendo divertido.

"¡Cómo te puedes burla de esto!, acabo de perder a mi único hermano, esto es mi culpa, todo por no aceptar una en mi orgullo" dice castaña culposa y dolida siendo incapaz de poder reparar el daño cayendo de rodilla sumida por su dolor.

"¡HEY, Lincoln ya puedes salir!" exclama pelirrojo golpeado la ambulancia.

Todos miran escépticos las palabras del chico pero desde las puertas traseras sale nuestro protagonista de cabellera blanca sin su camisa mostrándose totalmente ileso, siendo atrapado por su familia por un fuerte abraso excepto Luan que observa congelada a su hermanito vivo. Todos comenzaron llorar desesperados, desconcertados, por el chico, en eso Lincoln se acerca a su hermana comediante que no ha sido capaz de moverse pero al sentir el abrazo de su hermanito pide un y otros vez que la perdone.

"Andy, de verdad exageraste" critica Lincoln a su amigo.

"Tu aceptaste y yo cumplí" responde Andy indiferente acercándose al resto de la familia confundida.

"Lincoln ¿conoces a este chico?" se atreve preguntar por la forma amistosa que se tratan.

"Familia Loud, mi nombre es Andy Larkin" se presenta el chico antes la familia haciendo a Luan abrir los ojos como plato ante la sorpresa al reconocer el apellido.

"tu-tu ee-ere-es el rey de las bromas exiliado" señala Luan a Andy con total sorprendida.

"ex-rey de las bromas, ahora hago broma para quienes merece aprender un poco de control y limite, por ello evita convertirte en alguien como yo, Luan Loud no cometa mis errores y Lincoln sigue cuidado de tu familia" aconseja Andy una última vez para subir al vehículo y encenderlo saliendo del lugar.

Desde ese día Luan Loud aprendió a controlar se mejor en sus bromas reservado a quien merecía su peores, aquello quienes se la gane, mientras Lincoln siguió con su vida caótica como graciosa.


End file.
